


Sunlight and Bunny Slippers

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Background Mavin, Domestic, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life, Trans Jack, Written as a bedtime story actually, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: The FAHC doesn't get many moments of peace in their hectic lives. There are the rare moments, however, when stashed away in a remote safe house with light streaming through curtains and birds singing just within ear shot, that they can pretend they do.





	

It was one of those perfect Sunday mornings. A cool breeze blew through open windows, sending curtains a flutter. Birds sang and gentle sunlight filled the safehouse. Clothes lay abandoned, scattered across the floor and thrown over furniture. The faint smell of newly blooming flowers made the whole moment that much sweeter. 

These kind of mornings were rare for the Fake AH Crew. Their high rise penthouse offered little more than a nice view where a peaceful atmosphere was concerned. Far too close quarters and far too much sound. Of course, this small safehouse out in hills outside Los Santos wouldn’t stay so peaceful for long. 

Once the others started to rise -- especially the lads -- any semblance of calm would disappear. Still, Jack couldn’t be bothered to worry yet. She always woke up several hours before the others, sometimes even before some had gone to sleep. Michael was the worst perpetrator in that respect. And that kind of thinking was for after she managed to escape out from under the blankets.

She rolled in the bed, hand fumbling around on the bedside table until she found her phone. Her eyes opened only long enough to check the time before falling closed again. 8:27. Plenty of time to laze about in bed still and no yelling so the rest of the crew was probably still asleep.

“You better not be awake already,” Geoff grumbled, wrapping his arm around Jack’s waist possessively and wiggling closer. 

She hummed contentedly and shifted until she was comfortable. “Not a chance.” In another 30 minutes or so, she’d no doubt be awake but they both liked to pretend that wasn’t the case. When there was nothing demanding their attention, Jack and Geoff liked to believe that there never would be. No heists to plan, no wounds to care for, no fights to break up. 

Things had seemed easier once, when it was just the two of them. Sure, they hadn’t pulled in nearly as much money. But damn, petty theft had been fun, had made them feel alive. And sure, what they did now was its own brand of fun but occasionally Jack found herself longing for the good old days.

But that never lasted long. Because then Jeremy would say something funny, or they’d find out some other ridiculous thing about Ryan’s past. And as much as she wanted to strangle Michael and Gavin sometimes, seeing them together was downright magical. If she had the chance to go back and never form the Fake AH Crew, she wouldn’t. It meant too much to her now. They were like a family.

Jack rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, getting lost in bird song for a few long moments. It was Geoff’s voice that pulled her back to reality. “You’re about to get up aren’t you?” He always seemed to know before she did.

“Yup,” she sighed in return, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead before untangling herself from his arms. “You can sleep more for the both of us.” He grunted his reply and was out before she even got out of the room.

Deciding it was much too early for real clothes, she just tugged on a fluffy white bathrobe and slipped on bunny slippers. She certainly didn’t need them. This house was always clean, Michael saw to that. But she liked ‘em! Got to look down and see the little ears flopping this way and that as she shuffled around on the hardwood floors. It was almost certain that her hair was a mess and she could feel the stubble scratching on her chin but she strolled out of the room anyways. Maybe it was time to let the beard grow out again anyways.

For the first several steps, her eyes stayed trained on her slippers. People weren’t usually around so she wasn’t worried about running into anyone really. But then she heard a humming. Not a specific tune as far as she could tell, just random notes.

“Morning, Jack,” Ryan practically sang, glancing up only momentarily from the stove to smile at her. His paint was already caked on but looked rushed and sloppy. Usually was when they were just around each other. She’d tried to tell him time and time again he didn’t need to wear it but he insisted. Wasn’t really her place to push past that. 

He didn’t get a reply until she was standing next to him, fumbling with the coffee maker. “Morning, Ryan. How long’ve you been up?” Before he could answer, the sharp hiss of steam filled the air. Hey, questions could wait until after coffee.

Even as the steam subsided, the gentle sizzle of the eggs continued on. “Hour or two.” So probably 2 or 3 hours. He always had a tendency to understate anything coming to self-care. Another habit she hoped to one day break him of. For now, she just nodded as though she had no doubts.

“Anyone else up?” Jack followed up with a yawn and a sip of her fresh coffee.

“Jeremy soon, I hope,” he replied, lifting the pan a bit. “He took up the whole couch again. Wanna get some time in on the Xbox while I have the chance.” Michael and Gavin did have a tendency to hog any and all consoles when they were around. It was entertaining sometimes, watching them yell at each other, but after a couple hours?

Jack chuckled a laugh and shook her head. “Good plan.” 

This particular safe house had 4 small bedrooms. Only the one Geoff and Jack shared was big enough for a Queen bed. The other three has singles shoved in them. It had been perfect for the brief period after Ray and before Jeremy but now it meant someone always spent the night on the couch. Sharing a twin wasn’t exactly easy.

The only exception to this general rule was when Gavin or Michael got hurt on a job. Because if that happened, you could bet your ass they’d find a way to make it work. Thankfully, they didn’t get hurt enough for Jeremy to have picked up on that but it might have saved him a sore back.

On this last job, Gavin had taken a bullet to the arm. Or, to be more accurate, a bullet had grazed his arm, tearing up his shirt sleeve more than his actual flesh.

Still, it had been enough of an injury that Jack wasn’t surprised when she pushed open the door to “Gavin’s” room to find them both wrapped together. Michael was wrapped protectively around his boy who was sprawled out on his back taking up most of the bed. A thick snoring reverberated around the room but neither stirred at the sound of the door so she quickly stepped out, closing it behind her. 

Satisfied that everything was right in the world, Jack allowed herself to wander back to her own room. Geoff had rolled to his back and taken up most of the bed now, barely under the blankets still. One arm fell over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight streaming through the window to illuminate his pale skin nearly to the point of glowing.

The door fell closed after Jack stepped through. “You need more sun, dear,” Jack mused, words humming slightly. Despite what she said, she closed the blinds most of the way and made her way back to bed, ditching the robe and slippers along the way. The coffee found a new home on the side table, safely within reach. 

“Oh yeah? Gonna make me wear one of those stupid hawai’ian shirts and go to the beach with you?” His voice came out slow and heavy sleep but he moved his arm to follow her around the room through his eyelashes.

She crawled into the bed with a soft laugh. “Are you calling my shirts stupid?” She asked, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. 

“Yup. Part of the charm, I figure.”

Jack settled into Geoff’s side, one palm flat against his chest. If she focused she could pick up his heartbeat like this. Nice and slow this morning. “Yeah, it is,” she mumbled in reply as her eyes slid shut again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story here! If you did, feel free to leave a kudos or comment because those keep me going <3


End file.
